Esplendor
by Emmik-Chan
Summary: Tan letal y poderosa, todos le temen, pero solo él ve lo que los demás no el cegador miedo…Sufrimiento. Esta dispuesto a darle un poco de luz en su largo y oscuro sendero, sin saber que a ella le da felicidad estar luchado al lado del príncipe, de él. Shyvana x Jarvan Drabble.(primero de LoL)


*** ESPLENDOR***

* * *

Tomo el aun palpitante corazón de su enemigo, ya había vuelto a su forma humana. Al atravesarle el pecho a aquella bestia -Que en un pasado había matado a su padre- provoco que quedara toda manchada de sangre, sus ojos dorados como el sol incandescente, observaban con terrible rencor el órgano de aquel dragón, y de un momento a otro, la mujer lo encendido con su llama perpetua hasta carbonizarlo. En el proceso, todos la observaban con temor a pesar que sin su ayuda jamás habrían acabado con aquel peligroso y maligno enemigo, ese miedo se debía a que aquella era de la misma raza del ser aniquilado ¡Un Dragón! –O al menos una parte- Tan poderosa y majestuosa que solo se podía sentir pánico al verla en acción, y en ese instante que deshacía sin piedad aquel pedazo de musculo entre sus manos, no disminuía en nada aquella impresión de terror, nadie se quería acercar.

Solo una persona fue capaz de ir con aquella mujer de violeta piel, lo hacía sin ningún miedo y con bastante confianza. Él veía lo que muchos no lograban, aquella dorada mirada escondía algo entre tanto odio y rencor, ella también tenía tanto dolor y sufrimiento, lo entendía muy bien, era aquella tristeza de perder algo importante, la mujer había perdido a su padre, el único ser que la comprendía en todo el mundo…Y él, a sus hombres que habían muerto en cada sangrienta batalla que se había luchado…cosas que habían forjado a ambos sus fuertes caracteres de forma abrupta y aun así, el valiente caballero sentía que lo suyo no era nada comparado a lo que la guerrera había vivido, al menos él tenía a sus fieles seguidores, pero Shyvana solo a su padre, sin mencionar que aun cuando este vivía, no era aceptada en ningún lugar, siempre relegada. Cuando la conoció, noto todo ese sufrimiento porque él lo veía en su reflejo diariamente, una parte suya quería que ya no sufriera aquella dragona y por eso la había terminado por acoger en su equipo, y no solo por su brutal y efectivo poder, deseaba que ella fuera aceptada por los demás. De verdad aquel hombre al ser tan compasivo, se merecía su título de nobleza, el príncipe Jarvan IV.

Termina por acercarse con confiado paso a ella, mientras que esta miraba el fulguroso fuego que emanaban sus manos.

-Se ha acabado –Toco el hombro de la mujer.

-¡! –Sale de su trance y lo voltea a ver, solo asintiendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Volvamos a casa –La empuja ligeramente sin dejar de mirarla

Solo dibujo una leve sonrisa en su ensangrentado rostro mientras dejaba caer las cenizas de lo que fue un corazón de dragón, y así por fin, la mujer había borrado todo rastro de sus oscuros sentimientos.

De verdad a él no le importaba verla ni acercarse a ella con ese aspecto, incluso algunas veces se había acercado a Shyvana cuando estaba con su forma de dragón, y aun así veía su melancolía y hasta cierta pureza, sabía que en el fondo era un ser bondadoso.

Ya no había más que vengar, solo le quedaba pagar por su ayuda al príncipe, este le dijo que no era necesario, pero ella al ser tan orgullosa no podía simplemente dejar las cosas así...le pagaría su hospitalidad con servicios. Era extraño pero, además sentía una desconocida sensación al verlo y tenerlo tan cerca ¿Era por qué se aceraban a ella con miedo acepto él? Tal vez, pero el verle le daba cierto confort que nunca había sentido en su vida, un calor que ni el más potente de sus llamaradas emanaba….Que más daba si todos le temían, mientras Jarvan se acercara a ella como siempre, el mundo entero la podía odiar.

Así, todo el ejército partía de regreso al reino. El príncipe Jarvan junto con Shyvana, encabezaban al frente la caravana que era coronada por el sol y su esplendoroso amanecer.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno es mi primer Fic de LoL...Lo curioso es que yo escribo de anime, en especial de Inuyasha, mas preciso de Sessh x Kagu (a quien engaño solo tengo fics de ellos XD), y para acabar, ni Shyvana ni Jarvan son mis personajes favoritos del juego (Ni juego con ellos lol).**

**Lo que me animo e inspiro a escribir este Drabble fue el leer la historia de Shyvana (según lo que me contaron, le cambiaron la historia desde no se cuanto, pero bueno).**

**Pues espero que les guste, es la primera vez que salgo fuera de mi zona de confort, así que no sean gachos XD**

**Ciao o3o**

**Pd: Pasen a mi perfil donde estara el enlace de la imagen de portada a tamaño real nwn**


End file.
